Glass of Water
thumb|300pxGlass of Water '''(Szklanka wody) — piosenka śpiewana przez Discorda w odcinku "O jednego za dużo". Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = O jednego za dużo | postać = Discord Księżniczka Cadance Twilight Sparkle | długość = 1:48 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #C2BEA6 | kolor nagłówka = #683E3D | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Discord' ::Szklaneczka wody albo dwie ::Jedwabna chustka przyda się ::Herbatę z miodem cały dzień ::Pić będę jeśli łaska :'Księżniczka Cadance': Przyniosę Ci herbaty. :'Discord' ::A teraz już odpocząć chcę ::Więc jeszcze jedna mała rzecz ::Oleju z dorsza na mą pierś ::Potrzebna jest karafka. :'Twilight Sparkle': Jaka karafka? :'Discord' ::Przepraszam, ale ze mnie głąb ::Mam dreszcze a na dworze ziąb ::Ciepłego coś bym wziął na ząb ::Na szyję szalik z cynii ::Mówiłem z cynii? To był byk ::Z jedwabiu szal mi dajcie w mig ::Ciepłego mleka jeden łyk ::I ciasto z Abisynii ::A teraz troszkę brzuch mnie boli ::Ulgę znaleźć chcę w niedoli ::Zjadłbym chętnie coś bez soli ::Za to z makaronem! ::Świeży na zakwasie chleb ::I pełen dziur żółty ser ::Do tego ciast rodzajów sześć ::Bazylii chyba z tonę! :'Twilight Sparkle': Coś jeszcze? :'Discord' ::Będę wdzięczny za przyjaźni gest ::O tak, po czasu kres ::Bo kiedy ktoś w potrzebie jest ::To liczyć na przyjaciół chce :Mogę na Ciebie liczyć, przyjacielu, tak? :'Twilight Sparkle:' Tak, ale... :'Discord:' No, na wielki finał przyszedł czas! :: I gdzie ta woda, proszę Was ::Naparu magicznego gram ::„Na zdrowie” kiedy kichnąć mam ::Gdzie za kichnięcie róża? ::Pigułki co pomogą spać ::I ulżą kiedy w nosie krach ::Peruka, by nie przewiał wiatr ::I kocyk na odnóża ::Pęsetę weźcie, w torbie mam ::Masujcie mój zbolały kark ::Do groszku wrzućcie sera garść ::Chcę pieska o imieniu Bart ::I koncert C-dur, na pięć harf ::Na nartach kozę, cyrk i spa ::Ja chcę, ja chcę, ja chcę mieć cały świat :I baczcie dla urody... ::Bym nawodniony był i dość ::Przyjmował płynów dzień i noc ::Lecz tak naprawdę wszystko co ::Pragnę mieć, to jest to ::Och, proszę Was, dajcie mi już ::Jedną małą szklankę wody! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = O jednego za dużo | postać = Discord Księżniczka Cadance Twilight Sparkle | długość = 1:54 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #C2BEA6 | kolor nagłówka = #683E3D | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :'Discord' ::A little glass of water please ::A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze ::Some tea with honey from the bees ::Whenever you can brew it :'Princess Cadance': I'll get your tea. :'Discord' ::And while I get a little rest ::A teeny tiny small request ::Some codfish oil for my chest ::Poured from a crystal cruet :'Twilight Sparkle': A crystal cruet? :'Discord' ::My goodness, I'm a nincompoop ::Because I fear I've got the croup ::I need a vat of pumpkin soup ::And scarves made out of zinnias ::Did I say zinnias? I meant silk ::Or something shiny of that ilk ::And then I'll need some nice warm milk ::And pastries from Abyssinia ::And since my stomach's feeling crummy ::Why not give my aching tummy ::Something soothing, something yummy ::Piled up with noodles? ::Add a slice of homemade rye ::With stacks of Swiss way up high ::Served with sides of sweet mince pie ::More basil; I need oodles! :'Twilight Sparkle': Anything else? :'Discord' ::I'll be grateful for your charity ::Until the bitter end ::Because I've heard that tenderness ::Is what you lend an ailing friend :Tenderness, isn't that right, friend? :'Twilight Sparkle:' Right, but— :'Discord:''' So, who's ready for my big reprise? ::I'd like that glass of water please ::Some magic spell to cure disease ::A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze ::A fresh bouquet of roses ::Some lozenges will soon appease ::My wheezing when I start to sneeze ::A wig to keep me from the breeze ::And blankets for my toes-es ::Take tweezers out of my valise ::And then massage my knobby knees ::A bowl of peas, some extra cheese ::A cuddle with a Pekingese ::A singing harp who's named Louise ::A goat on skis, a new trapeze ::And more and more and more and more of these :And just because I oughta... ::Make sure I'm drinking in the right ::Amount of fluids day and night ::I wish I may, I wish I might ::Have just one little thing ::Oh, would you please finally bring ::Me that tiny glass of water en:Glass of Water Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu